


There's a Hole In My Soul, Can You Fill It?

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, about a million different headcanons, sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry is so tired. Louis always wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Hole In My Soul, Can You Fill It?

**Author's Note:**

> Just mindless fluff I needed to get out due to all the frowny pap pictures as of late. Headcanon central as per usual :)

Even though they had been on a break for months now, it still didn’t _feel_ long enough. It never does for Harry at least anyways, when he’s usually on some sort of PR/fan duty. Not that he was complaining, not really; he would fly all over the world a hundred times over again if it meant that he got to spend as much precious time with Louis as he did this year. Sometimes he just got tired though. A bone weary tired that was hard to shake.

His sour mood had started on Valentine’s night, after he had spent most of the day in bed with Louis; followed by a romantic early dinner, before Harry begrudgingly got dressed to hit up another launch of a party that he was expected at.

Louis stood in-between his legs, adjusting one of the many new scarves that he had surprised Harry with; carefully plucking out his very favorite curls on the side of Harry’s head. He smiled faintly when he was done, tracing the frown lines on his forehead with the tip of his finger.

“I don’t like this frown, babe. And we unfortunately don’t have the time to turn it upside down,”

Harry shrugged, fiddling with the string of Louis’ pajama pants. “M’sorry. I just really don’t feel like being ‘Harry Styles’ right now, you know?”

Louis clasped their hands, running his thumb over Harry’s rings. “So, be Harry Tomlinson then.”

Harry finally cracked a tiny smile. It was kind of their ongoing tradition; Louis proposing every couple of months and giving him a new ring to wear. He glanced down at his newest addition before meeting Louis’ eyes. “You spoil me too much.”

He brought his hand to his lips, kissing along the anchor tattoo. “Not nearly enough.” He dropped his hand back in his lap, a smirk dancing along his lips. “You know…I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile.”

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes as he eased up off the bed. “You do talk some shit, Louis Tomlinson.”

 “Hey, don’t use my own form of teasing against me.” Louis reached out to fix the collar of his jacket. He couldn’t help it. Grooming came naturally when Harry was feeling blue. “But, you laughed didn’t you?”

Harry’s dimple finally poked through. Barely. But it was there all the same. A small victory. “Yeah. I better go, don’t want to keep Gem waiting.”

Louis gave him a couple of loud kisses before turning and ushering him towards the door. “Alright get out, the sooner you leave, the sooner you get to come back. I’ll wait up.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder. “Not sure what time I’ll be done, could be late Lou,”

“So make it worth my while.”

…

Harry may have been knackered and a little bit irritable from the paps when he got home, but when Louis pulled the strawberry banana flavored lube out of the gift bag that had been shoved in his hands on the way out - he has a sneaking suspicion that Gemma somehow wrangled that in there because he had been being a bit of a brat – his mood very quickly changed.

It was definitely worth both of their whiles.

*

They slept well into the next day, with Louis doting on him more than usual after he found out that he was going back to LA again after the Brits. There were a few business meetings that Harry needed to attend, coupled with the fact that it would most likely keep him away from Louis’ game. Not that they ever thought Harry would be able to go, but Louis knew that it was another added let down to Harry’s already grumpy state of mind.

He didn’t bring it up though, just made sure that Harry stayed laughing the whole day, and tucked him into bed early so he could get up and attend the annual Burberry show. Louis had errands that had him up and out of the house before Harry, so it wasn’t until later on that he finally caught a glimpse of what he looked like.

And okay, maybe it was a little bit ridiculous that he was looking at pictures of his own boyfriend (fiancé? Sure) on the internet, but in his defense they were everywhere and who wouldn’t want to see Harry Styles in all his HQ glory. By the time he clicked on picture number 30 he dropped his head down against the kitchen table, grumbling to himself. “What am I doing?”

He picked up his phone and fired off a series of messages.

-          Do you get to keep that jacket? I want to see you in nothing but that jacket

-          I’ll even buy the jacket

-          I mean I want to fuck you in that jacket if that wasn’t clear

-          Where are you??? Get that runway looking arse of yours home right this instant

-          HARRY

Okay the last text might have been a bit excessive, he almost never calls him Harry unless it’s important and frankly, it was.  He needed Harry splayed out on that decadent suede while Louis spent hours licking his fading tan from head to toe. He drummed his fingers impatiently, picking up his phone on the first half ring.

“Please tell me you’re on the way home.”

Harry mumbled something to who he guess was a cab driver, before lowering his voice. “Hey, yeah, is everything okay?”

“Did you keep the coat?”

“What?”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. “The coat, H. The magnificent plush piece of suede that was draped over your body; screaming for me to do indecent things to you on it. That coat.”

Harry giggled, albeit it was his nervous laugh that he usually did when Louis tortured him when he was out in public. “Umm, it was just a loan. I don’t suppose those things could still be done without it?”

Louis stared out the kitchen window, mostly talking to himself. “I wonder if I should buy a bearskin rug instead,”

“That sounds good, bye!” Harry signed off, with mild panic in his voice.

Louis smiled at the ‘Why do you always do that to me when I’m in public you nut’ followed by ‘I love youuu’ messages, before turning back to the computer and wistfully looked a few more picture of Harry before pulling up a search on faux bearskin rugs.

*

The Brits were a few days later, and it was nice to be back with the boys again. They spent the morning getting ready together; with everyone giving Harry extra hugs and hair ruffles as they knew he was feeling antsy about having to leave again the next day.

However, those hugs ended up having to be transferred over to Louis after his mild panic attack over Harry’s absence during their first award. Niall draped an arm over his shoulders, throwing his head back in one of his full bodied laughs.

“Tommo, I thought you were going to pass out!”

Zayn chimed in. “You did look a little stressed out mate. Didn’t you hear him when he said he had to go to the loo?”

“Clearly not,” Louis grunted through grit teeth.

Liam held up his hand. “Remember when you were upset about not being able to see Harry for three days, that---“

“Yeah, alright, I’ve got it everybody.” Louis sniffed, taking a pull of his beer. “Can’t believe I actually missed you wankers.”

“Well, you missed Harry after two minutes, so it’s not that surprising, Lou.”

They all laughed, with Harry smiling down at the ground. Louis shifted over, linking their pinkies briefly, feeling the cool metal of Harry’s ring center him. He dropped it a few moments later, giving him a wink.

Louis didn’t really give a fuck. He was always going to be X-Factor embarrassing over Harry. He just tried (and sometimes failed) to be a little more subtle these days.

*

Harry flew back out to LA the next morning, and Louis was grateful that he at least had his mum and step dad along with him this time. It was good for him to have the company, plus he would at least get a kick out of showing them their house for the first time.

That was until Louis saw the pictures of Harry once again without a smile to be found. He scrubbed a hand over his face, checking his phone to see if Harry had gotten home from dinner yet. He saw that he had a message waiting from Anne, that yes, Harry was holed up in his room already. He signed off with ‘thanks, love you, glad you’re there xx’ and rang up Harry next.

He answered with a drowned out ‘hello’, which Louis knew meant that he had his face stuff into the array of pillows on their bed.

“H, what’s going on? And don’t tell me nothing, because I saw your moody little mug in the 9000 pap pictures that have already surfaced,”

Harry flopped over on the bed, holding out his phone so he could see Louis properly. “I know this is stupid, but I just—I _miss_ you. And I know I just left, but--”

Louis almost pressed on his heart. It hurt. “Baby, I _always_ miss you too. And I know you wanted to come to the game, but there will be plenty of others okay? Don’t dwell on it. Take your mum out, enjoy the weather, buy a bunch of knickknacks for the house that we surely don’t need. Just keep busy.”

Harry bit his lips, nodding slowly. “Okay,” he sighed, shuffling up into the pillows to get more comfortable. “I know I’ve been a prat lately, I don’t mean to be.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be on all the time. Especially not with me. That’s what this whole ‘I love you forever’ thing is all about.”

Harry reached out and touched a finger to where his lips where on the screen. “I love you. And I _am_ sorry for being a baby.”

Louis smiled, leaning closer to the screen, crooning out, “Someone like youuu, always be my babyyy,”

Harry giggled, shaking his head. “Can’t believe they let you get away with writing most of our songs.”

“Mmm, it’s probably the worst kept secret that they’re all about you, love.” Louis paused, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, guess what I bought?”

Harry chewed on his thumbnail, raising an eyebrow. “I’m usually afraid to ask.”

Louis bounced off the bed, moving over to their closet; where a familiar green suede jacket on the door. Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Frankly I was sick of wanking over the pictures. Why do that when I can have the real thing?”

“Louis!”

“What?” He pointed the phone down at the floor, where a bearskin rug sat as well. “Couldn’t stop thinking about this either, so two birds and all that,”

Harry swallowed, staring at a shirtless; boxer clad, messy haired Louis standing on a bearskin rug. He had no words. He really did know how to make him feel better.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll put on a little show for you later.”

…

The show was great.

Christening the jacket and rug was even better.

And no matter how man off days he had, Louis would always be there.

He’s the only one who knew all of Harry’s flaws.

 

FIN


End file.
